A photographing device such as an X-ray computed tomography device is known, which includes a plurality of supporting members in a curved shape to support a plurality of detectors of electromagnetic waves such as X-rays.
It is useful to facilitate a replacing work for any one of the supporting members.
In view of this, it is an objective of an embodiment to provide a photographing device including easily replaceable supporting members.